Talk:Kratos
I thought Kratos was the hero of the franchise? Mr. Odd 18:12, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Read the article. It is perfectly explained why he's on this site. Amnesty 00:17, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Kratos isn't a hero. He'd die only to be revived again (again), just to get a revenge on someone for touching him. Chaotic Neutral? I thought Kratos was listed as Chaotic Evil on TV Tropes? not that this by any means makes it factual (I means Tropes is informative but its not a lawbook - they make mistakes). I believe the argument was that Kratos' basic motives were to kill anyone that pissed him off, making him Chaotic Evil.. seems simplistic but that's what was written Suxx 22:13, May 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm afrade you're wrong. Kratos is often misatributed to Evil. Kratos has only attacked those that have wronged him or gotten in his way plus him giveing Hope to the World puts him much closer to the Hero Catagory. Honestly the only real Villian in the God of War Franchise is Aries.Kael Hyun (talk) 22:30, January 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm afraid he is right. At the start of the second game it is made clear Kratos is engaging in the same behavior that earned Ares his death sentence. If Ares is evil for that then so is Kratos. Before he made a deal with Ares or the death of his family Kratos was brutally destroying lives in the name of Sparta. It was noted he was particularly cruel for a Spartan. Ares gave him divine sanction and made him a more efficent killer. The death of his family served as another reason for his rage. Kratos was always a rage filled killer who simply moved from one target to another and finally ended up destroying all of Greece without a moment's remorse. Hephaestus had good reason to think Kratos would kll Pandora. In the end, Kratos gave hope to the world not so much to help humanity (or what was left of it), but to spite Athena. Virtually all of his behavior plants him firmly in the villain category. His love of family is the only thing that keeps him from being a complete monster. Seekquaze1 (talk) 02:06, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Sorry but your wrong. What Kratos was doing doesnt even compare to what Aries did especialy after seeing what Aries had planed to do, and what he had done to Kratos's family (I'm not going to spoil the new game but trust me Compared to Aries Kratos is an angry puppy) . Plus we should remember that we have to look at this story from the Ancient Greak Heroic storys. The hero's in those storys did horible things by our standards today but we still atribute them as heros.Kael Hyun (talk) 05:15, March 19, 2013 (UTC) I have to still disagree. The only reason Ares may be considered worse is he had a longer time to act on a large scale. Kratos had no problem killing women and children. It was only when his own family were in the crosshairs that it suddenly became inexcusable. I know what happaned to Deimos. Ares should have outright killed the kid. Still, if Kratos heard a prophecy that some day a kid was destined to kill him and his family I can easily imagine Kratos doing the same thing the Olympians did to ensure their own survival and that of their loved ones. I figure the game makers went out of their way to try and make Kratos more sympathetic when they realized he was a complete monster by the end of GOW3. They still had him destroy the entire city of Atlantis anyway. And he is still a villain even by ancient Greek standards. The ancient Greek heroes were very flawed beings, but they often contributed to soceity. They rid the world of monsters and helped build civlization. Theseus made Athena a democracy. Others founded cities. Kratos is often compared to Hercules, but the latter accepted his guilt when he did something wrong and willingly accepted punishment. Kratos only accepts responsibilty for his actions when he is left with no choice or else to blame. If a Greek hero did go to far morally the stories often reflected that. Jason lost the favor of the gods, his kingdom, and family for betraing Media. He did a begger. Bellerphon tried climping Olympus and was left a crippled begger as a result. Kratos in turned never accepted responsibility until it was too late and destroyed the world. That would have made him a monster in the eyes of any society. Seekquaze1 (talk) 23:41, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Which Kratos... are we talking about? Pre-GoW4, obviously lol BlackFurry2.0 (talk) 02:05, February 19, 2019 (UTC)